hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
French☆Jet
French☆Jet (フレンチ☆ジェット Furenchi☆Jetto) is an alternate version of the song "Hetalian☆Jet", the ending theme for Hetalia: The World Twinkle. This version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in France. It is sung by Masaya Onosaka in the voice of France. Lyrics Kanji= 「あぁ～もう！ お兄さんのロケットのデザイン 最先端すぎて眩しい… 一緒に…乗らないかい？」 せいいっぱいの声で ボンジュール！お兄さんだよ 地球（ほし）を飛び越え フレンチ☆ジェット せいいっぱいおどろう ヴァズィー！ヴァズィー！ 今日はどんな出会いがあるかな ヘタリア 煌めいた星たちの 声を聴きながら とびっきり大胆に 愛を語ろう 新しいであいは ファンタスティック！ファンタスティック！ セカイはひとつ ザ ワールド ティンクル ヘタリア ロマンチックな旅さ ボンジュール！お兄さんだよ 溜息でるほど フレンチ☆ジェット ピエールも一緒に オニヴァー！オニヴァー！ 愛をふりまき進むのさ ヘタリア 宇宙船と遭遇だぁ！！ 美人の宇宙人なら お兄さん喜んで 降参しちゃうよ 「君の家のベッドにたどり着くにはどうすればいい？」 言葉がちがっても セ・プル・ヴ セ・プル・ヴ セカイはひとつ ザ ワールド ティンクル ヘタリア 「肌が触れることによって 生まれるテレパシー…感じないかい？」 こんなときめきは歌にして 気持ち高めたら ほら　素晴らしいのさ♡ 「準備はいいかい？せ～の♪」 Do ré mi fa sol la si do ré 声をあわせて ボンジュール！お兄さんだよ 地球（ほし）に近づく フレンチ☆ジェット 旅は終わらない ヴァズィー！ヴァズィー！ どんあロマンスがまっているかな ヘタリア みんながいる場所を たくさん周って とびきりゴージャスな 出会いがあった 「地球のみんながお兄さんがいなくて 寂しがってるころだね」 手と手を繋いで ファンタスティック！ファンタスティック！ セカイはひとつ ザ ワールド ティンクル ヘタリア |-| Romaji= “Aa~ mou! Oniisan no roketto no dezain Saisentan sugite mabushii… Issho ni… noranai kai?” Seiippai no koe de bonjuuru! Oniisan dayo Hoshi wo tobikoe Furenchi☆jetto Seiippai odorou vazii! Vazii! Kyou wa donna deai ga aru kana Hetalia Kirameita hoshi tachi no Koe wo kikinagara Tobikkiri daitan ni Ai wo katarou Atarashii deai wa fantasutikku! Fantasutikku! Sekai wa hitotsu za waarudo tinkuru Hetalia Romanchikku na tabi sa bonjuuru! Oniisan dayo Tameiki deru hodo Furenchi☆jetto Pieeru mo issho ni onivaa! Onivaa! Ai wo furimakisusumu no sa Hetalia Uchuusen to souguu da!! Bijin no uchuujin nara Oniisan yorokonde Kousan shichau yo “Kimi no ie no beddo ni tadoritsuku ni wa dousureba ii?” Kotoba ga chigatte mo se puru vu! Se puru vu! Sekai wa hitotsu za waarudo tinkuru Hetalia “Hada ga fureru koto ni yotte Umareru terepashii… kanjinai kai?” Konna tokimeki wa uta ni shite Kimochi takametara Hora subarashii no sa♡ “Junbi wa ii kai? Se~no♪” Do ré mi fa sol la si do ré Koe wo awasete bonjuuru! Oniisan dayo Hoshi ni chikaduku Furenchi☆jetto Tabi wa owaranai vazii! Vazii! Donna romansu ga matteiru kana Hetalia Minna ga iru basho wo Takusan mawatte Tobikiri goojasu na Deai ga atta “Chikyuu no minna ga oniisan ga inakute Sabishigatteru koro dane” Te to te wo tsunaide fantasutikku! Fantasutikku! Sekai wa hitotsu za waarudo tinkuru Hetalia |-| English= “Oh~ gosh! Big Brother’s rocket design Is so advanced, it’s dazzling… Would you like… to ride on it with me?” With our loudest voices Bonjour! It’s Big Brother Fly beyond the earth French☆Jet Let’s dance with all our might Vas-y! Vas-y! I wonder who we’ll meet today Hetalia As we listen to the voices Of the twinkling stars May we boldly and most ardently Speak of love To a new encounter Fantastique! Fantastique! And the world is as one the world twinkle Hetalia It’s a romantic journey Bonjour! It’s Big Brother So wonderful it makes you sigh French☆Jet Pierre is with us too On y va! On y va! We’ll shower the world with love as we move on Hetalia We have encountered a spaceship!! If it’s a beautiful space alien Big Brother would gladly Surrender himself “What do I have to do to make it into your bed?” Even though we speak different languages C'est pour vous C'est pour vous And the world is as one the world twinkle Hetalia “Telepathy that is born from a touch of the skin… can you feel it?” When I turn these heart-throbbing feelings into a song And heighten my spirit See? It’s so fabulous♡ “Are you ready? Here we go♪” Do ré mi fa sol la si do ré Let’s chime in together Bonjour! It’s Big Brother We’re getting close to the earth French☆Jet Our journey will not end Vas-y! Vas-y! I wonder what kind of romance awaits us Hetalia I traveled to many places Where everyone is And had the best And most gorgeous encounter “It’s about time everyone on earth is feeling lonely From the absence of Big Brother.” Hold our hands together Fantastique! Fantastique! And the world is as one The World Twinkle Hetalia Album This song was released on October 28, 2015, on the DVD which came with the first volume, Hetalia: The World Twinkle Vol. 1 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is Romano's version of Hetalian☆Jet and Russia's version of Hetalian☆Jet. This song is also the sixth track on the album Hetalia: The World Twinkle: Hetalian☆Best, which was released on August 12, 2016. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Hetalian☆Jet